2012-08-19 Jelly
Oh the ambivalent double nature of modern technology! The post industrial era has made our homes cooler, our drinks tastier, and our toothpaste. . .uh. . .work better. But there is a cost to these advancements, I assure you! Indeed, deep within the bowels of the Atlantic, just into the politically murkiness of international waters, Ubixco has an underwater laboratory to test products at extreme pressure. The pink ooze, as they scientists call it, seems harmless enough. When some got out last week and infected a group of jellyfish, the labs were mostly concerned about the money. But NOW as 47 gigantic jelly fish wash into Delaware Bay, each the size of a semi truck, it is clear that the pink ooze had an unintended effect. It is also clear that the scientists would be very sad and embarrassed if they were not already drowned and stung to death after their underwater lab was ripped apart by these semi sentient stinging thingmabobbers. The Alexandria. One of the many Yachts belonging to none other than Lex Luthor. There is perhaps a reason that this Yacht is out in the Bay right now and it has everything to do with whom is on it right now. There are a lot of rich and influential people on it, which means that Lex Luthor is making the rounds and speaking to every single one of them right now. Likely handling much business. There's always business to handle when there's a party going on on the Alexandria. Team Luthor is all over the place on this Yacht and they are also in small speed boats and other 'escort styled' vehicles of aquatic nature as they are intent on keeping the Alexandria afloat. While also making sure that nobody gets close enough to them to realize that there are other things afoot... beneath the Yacht. Interesting things. Things that are, well, not for the public eye. Lex excuses himself from some random conversation that makes no sense when he's pulled to the side by one of the Team Luthor guys. And it is then that he looks up and off towards here HUGE JELLYFISH are starting to be seen. He narrows his eyes. Rich People Yacht Parties are one of Justin Hammer's favorite things. Come on. It's an excuse to go out, enjoy a nice day, relax on somebody's big expensive boat, and do some networking. What's not to like? Besides, he wouldn't have missed this one for the world. When Lex Luthor invites you somewhere, you interpret it as an order more than a request and you show up. It's just the way the world works. Hammer has traded his glasses out for a pair of shades while he chills out in the sun, wearing a slightly airier suit than usual, but a suit nonetheless. He needs to look his best while schmoozing with other important folks, after all. He notices Lex being taken off to the side by one of his crew but he doesn't chase after; not yet, anyway. Busy getting his mingle on. They did not get out a distress call per se...but J'onn caught the edge of *something*. Since then, he's been searching for the cause of the trouble, and now he descends to check on the bay. Oh great. Luthor's having a yacht party and what are those? Earth jellyfish, he knows, do not come that big. Whether or not it is what was pinging on his radar a few hours ago, it is well worth investigating. From outside tentacle range. Those on the yacht might see the green shape descending to hover a bit above the incoming jellyfish. Hrrrm. No. He doesn't like the look of those. Even some regular-sized jellyfish can kill, after all. In addition to Lex's yacht (it may come as surprise to some, including him, that he does not in fact own the bay) there are many other scooners and boats enjoying the sun. The late summer air has begun to cool, reaching only the high seventies. The breeze is light. All in all, a wonderful day, except for the unseen terror below. The pink ooze has apparently given these jellyfish both grand size and more fluid control of their stingers, because two attack a poor unsuspecting smaller yacht of a retired couple. The tentacles come up over the bridge and slice through it like a knife you might see on late night television. Eek! Yet. He does not own the bay... yet. Lex Luthor is working on some things. Oh, is he working on some things. "Tell them to stay down there. Send a team to find out what the hell is going on." Lex Luthor is peering off the massive yacht and making it a point to bark orders at his people. The random innocents that are on his Yacht are not cared about in the least. They are, after all, useless peons that can be used as fodder should whatever is taking on those smaller yachts over yonder... come this way. Team Luthor agents drop down onto speed boats and jet skis to hit the water and start off in the direction of where those huge tentacle beasts of doom are starting to attack. "Hammer!" is yelled across the Yacht by Lex as he hangs near the edge. "Do tell me you brought... demonstration material." Like, y'know, super guns. Hammer's head whips up when he hears his name and he makes polite excuses to his conversation partner, then hurries his way across the deck to join Luthor. "Oh, of course. I take it we..." He trails off as he sees the tentacles slice the distant ship in half and blinks slowly, clicking his tongue. "...right. I'll go get them." He spins on his heel and hurries his way below to retrieve the case. Okay. Hungry jellyfish...and without minds enough for him to work with. Assessment already made, J'onn dives towards the yacht that is under attack. He's not moving to attack the jellyfish, mind, so much as to grab anyone who is on the bridge and get them out of tentacle reach. His mind is still assessing the situation. Does he need to call for backup? Where is the coastguard, and what resources do they have? He also knows, or at least has heard, that LexCorp security has interesting resources too. They might be useful. Superman arrives on the scene, much like a speeding bullet might, but with a bursting of the sound barrier as he arrives. He floats about 10 feet above the sea and takes inventory. Seeing that Manhunter has the two people, Superman grabs a group of the stingers from one of the Jellyfish and sends it airborne out into the sea. Lex Luthor is pointing at this and pointing at that. Which has Team Luthor people rushing all around the Yacht and getting battle stations manned and everything. Whomeever is driving this thing has already turned it towards where all the action is going down and it is on its way. It's huge so it's going to travel at a much slower rate than a speeding bullet. Speaking of... "Superman." Lex Luthor's tone is beyond angry at this moment. In fact, he practically snarlwhispers the name. Which has him turning his attention to his guests. "Down below. Everyone! Now!" He's merely attempting to protect them from the jellyfish of doom. He's not really trying to stop them from seeing Superman in action. He really isn't. There's nothing to see up here anyway. Team Luthor gets in as close as they can to the jelly fish that are visible and start with the blasting. They are definitely not using conventional weaponry as the darts that are shot explode upon impact with a corrosive agent that resembles most acids. That's legal.. isn't it? Hammer manages to get back up above without being trampled to death by the guests rushing their way below-decks at Luthor's word, awkwardly carrying a case over his head. Erk. He peers after them a moment before shaking his head and returning to Lex, popping the case open and presenting the contents for his perusal. "They should all have enough range," he says with a thoughtful, squinty-eyed look towards the action. One hand comes around to point at one of the guns -- it looks like little more than a long-barreled pistol, but for the red glowing lights. "This one has some solid kick." Superman takes care of two jellyfish. Lex takes care of 8 jelly fish. They dissipate and die, and some would say that's animal cruelty and some would say that's waste of food, but in times like this, most bystanders would tend to side with Luthor. Hammer, meanwhile, will notice that three more are emerging from the depths and look to be intent to take on the yacht. Who knows how many are below. Getting the two people clear and to safety is reasonably easy. Then? Then he focuses his attention on the jellyfish. How many? He sees three...and aims his eye beams at the center one. They're only jellyfish. He sees no reason not to kill them, to be honest, at this point. (Animal cruelty? There are human lives at stake) "Nothing harms my Alexandria." is the order given to Hammer, before he steps away and off towards where there's somewhere much more safe to be. And that's not near the sides. He doesn't take a gun, quite content with letting Hammer do the dirty work for him. All the while Team Luthor continues to do whatever it is they do when they do what they do with those really cool weapons. Down below, regardless of how many of them there are, a set of LexCorp Divers are attempting to capture one of these crazy jellyfish, using insulated adhesive nets that are designed to be used underwater. Perhaps to catch whales or something. Who knows. And just what could Lex possibly want with these things? Lex has taken himself to where he can watch things from a monitor. It also happens to be an escape pod. Just in case. Suits Hammer just fine, especially since he sees more coming. He plucks the red one from the case before snapping it closed so that he can carry it in his left hand, his customary friendly smile gone. It's all business now. He prowls along the rail to get to a better vantage point before he takes aim at one of the surfacing creatures and thumbs a button on the grip; a high-pitched whine rises from the pistol and, once it steadies out, he squeezes the trigger, sending a tight beam of energy arcing towards the mutated jelly fish. It doesn't look like much, but compared to other guns of its size... yes. It does have some kick. Whapwhapwhapwhap, the tight beam of energy from Hammer's gun evaporates the jellyfish as if it was never even there in the first place. True to Hammer's style, it looks pretty badass as it happens too, with an acrid smoke rising up from the sea afterwards. Meanwhile, Lex's men go through the undertaking of trying to capture the creature. It's difficult going at first, especially as a tentacle rips through and slices one of Lex's men in half. Oh well. Eventually they subdue the monster, using a sedative, and bring it up into one of the ships holds. The heat wave that comes from Manhunter's eyes, easily splits the beast in two, leaving two more right in front of him. Thirteen have already been defeated, while 5 more have dried up on the surface. Superman tosses another 5 away in the similar vein as last time. That leaves, approximately half of these things left. Okay...so it worked. Which means he repeats the attack, twice in quick succession to try and take out the next two. Meanwhile, he sends his voice to anyone still on boats...including the LexCorp crew. << Please make your way ashore while we finish getting the situation under control. >> The fewer civilians around the better as far as J'onn is concerned. Lex calls for his people to pull back. "We are leaving. Our business here is concluded. Let Superman and his Amazing Friend clean up this mess." Lex doesn't even care if Hammer has survived or not. But the order has Team Luthor falling back with the quickness, as well as the Alexandria turning away from the battle and heading towards another direction. Funny how they are no longer needed at the exact moment that ship's hold gets sealed. Isn't it? Hammer is just happy that he got to sneak in a successful field test. It's almost good enough to make up for his startled expression when the Manhunter's voice is suddenly in his head, his aim wavering over a second jelly. ...okay. Creepy. He turns away from the railing as Luthor gives the order, shaking himself and depowering the gun before tucking it back into his case. Superman's ears were piqued with some peculiar things going on under the surface, but all that in good time. Now, there's still some massive clean up to do. He works side by side with the Manhunter for a few paces. Seeing as the Martian has things under control, Superman begins lifting boats out of the water to put them up upon land. Under control, yup. Any jellyfish that come to the surface, get a dose of Martian vision. Which probably means at least a few of them flee and get away to menace people somewhere else. J'onn will have to keep an eye open for that. Superman is handling evacuation. It's like they've been working together for years not just a few weeks. Of course, J'onn *can* read minds. It probably helps. The Alexandria is all about getting gone right now. Which is why nothing else happens from the ship. Except, well, maybe Lex Luthor peering at the monitor from which he is staring at Superman. He merely narrows his eyes more. "Soon." is all he has to say beneath his breath, even though it is likely that Superman will hear that. What with his super hearing and all. The monitor gets turned off. Crisis Averted. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs